


Aureum Ludicrum (everything was gold)

by hp-rbiim (rbiim)



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Amnesiac!Draco, Auror Harry Potter, Explicit kissing, Husbands, M/M, POV Alternating, Potions Master Draco Malfoy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-24
Updated: 2018-11-24
Packaged: 2019-08-28 09:58:30
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,928
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16721196
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rbiim/pseuds/hp-rbiim
Summary: You would think Draco would know if he was a bloody wizard, but he doesn't. That is, until Harry Potter comes in.





	Aureum Ludicrum (everything was gold)

**Author's Note:**

> Board Position: The Potions Classroom  
> Prompt: A complex and intimidating potion. Include the two of them taking the potion and following the effects.  
> This fic ran away from me and dragged me to wonderful places. A big thank you to my betas Corie and Spaceaas!

'Alright.’ said Harry, ‘Ready?'

'Absolutely not,' cried the blonde, his pale eyes blown wide open, horrified by the suggestion. 'I don't even know who you are or what _that_ is!' 

Harry held a viscous, bright red liquid that snarled threateningly inside a thin potions vial. He was just about to pry off the cork.  
  
'Uh, sorry. No time to explain!' The dark wizards were about to descend upon them in under a minute. Whether the blonde (a single Draco Malfoy Harry had been looking for) was rightly suspicious of drinking an unknown and, frankly, terrifying potion from a stranger was of little concern to Harry in that moment.  
  
The gate shuddered violently behind them, disturbing the dust on the floor, sending Draco into a coughing fit. If the dark wizards didn’t get to them first, the toxic draft that had begun to rise into a swirl, would.  
  
Harry quickly pulled off the cork and threw back the red potion into his mouth. It hissed. Before Draco could protest, Harry caught the pointy git's gaping mouth with his own, shoving the potion down Draco's throat with his tongue.  
  
' _Mmph—_ ' whimpered Draco. Harry pulled him in to deepen the kiss, as it was crucial for Draco to drink as much of it as he could.  
  
As the gate burst open and the draft erupted into a biting hurricane, Harry and Draco shrank, crumbled, and scattered into nothingness.  
  
The sound of the wind was like the sound of a dozen banshees screaming. Harry could not hear the sound of their own screams as they were tugged into the ether.

  
\---  
Draco’s POV  
\---

  
It seemed as though time had stopped. There was no up or down. A blanket of golden particles plummeted into a sudden standstill beside Draco, who found himself thankfully intact. Besides him, he could see the stranger, whom had just given him one of the best snogs of his life, looking relieved. Draco hovered in the darkness, lit only by the light of tiny golden particles, frightened and alarmingly aroused. He scowled.  
  
His first instinctive response was to insult the person responsible: the stranger with the hissing liquid. 'You would think your mother would have told you not to go around snogging strangers with a mouthful of strange and suspicious liquids! What, were you raised by bloody drug dealers? Christ.'  
  
'Hey! I just saved your life.' the man protested.  
  
Draco squinted at him. The golden glow made the strange, dark-haired man look unfairly ethereal, glittering rays reflecting off his dark hair and green eyes. Even the man's skin, which rippled with muscles, was tinted gold, to which Draco belatedly realised was in touch with his own.  
  
He sucked in a breath, feeling the need for air.  
  
'Look, I know you don't remember anything since you've been obliviated,' the man began by way of explanation, as if the word _obliviated_ meant anything to Draco. Draco rolled his eyes. 'But, we're not _strangers_ , we've known each other since we were eleven.'  
  
'Even if that were true, that doesn't excuse you from snogging them!' cried Draco, ' _Or_ shoving things down their throat, making them swallow!'  
  
The stranger flushed at this (in hindsight, Draco realised he could have worded that less lewdly), but the man steadied himself and shot Draco with a determined expression. Draco didn't know why that was a turn on.  
  
'I had to make you drink it. Plus, you really shouldn't worry; it was a potion _you_ concocted,' the man said.  
  
'I —  _what_ ?' cried Draco, in utter confusion. It was hard to believe that he would have made a liquid (a potion, as it was becoming apparent) that had the ability to snarl and hiss.  
  
'Yeah, _you_ . We've been looking for you for years!' The man's grip on Draco tightened, his hands having settled on Draco's upper arms. 'Ministry's highest ranking potions brewer kidnapped from home in the middle of the night? Under my watch? Do you know how hard I worked to find you?'  
  
This was a lot of news to Draco.  
  
'Back up.' he started. 'Why in god's green earth would I even be brewing potions? What am I, a bloody wizard? And for a _ministry_ ? You mean the British Parliament? I would bloody remember if the parliament had a bloody potions department! And I what, brewed a potion, as you say, that sent us to where? Glitter central?'  
  
A lot of very hard to believe news.  
  
\---  
Harry’s POV  
\---  
  
'I must be hallucinating.' Draco  murmured, so quiet it was almost a whisper.  
  
' _Fuck_ , Draco,' the extent of Draco’s _obliviation_ horrified Harry, 'You don't even remember that you're a _wizard_ ?'  
  
How badly did they want to erase the knowledge inside of Draco's head that they went so far as to take out his pureblood heritage? Harry frowned. Draco might as well have been turned into a muggle.  
  
'How do you even know my name?' said Draco, brows furrowing. Draco's brows were one of Harry 's favourite parts of him. He eyed Draco longingly. 'Even if what you're saying is true, why would you be the one searching for me? Wouldn't the parliament which, according to you, I am employed in — as an important figure, mind — send someone after me? A professional, perhaps?'  
  
Harry found a nervous laugh bubble out of him. 'Ministry. Ministry of Magic, Draco. Not the British Parliament. And I _am_ a professional. I'm Head Auror. ' There was a pause. 'Wizard police. That, and you're my husband. If I didn't know your name, that would be a horrible blunder on my part.'  
  
The blonde continued to look at him incredulously. 'You say impossible things, whoever you are. You're saying I'm married to _you_ ? You must be mental. Mad!'  
  
Despite knowing Draco had been _obliviated_ , Harry could not prevent the sting of his words. His shoulders wilted in dismay. Pale grey eyes seemed to have followed his change of mood. He tilted his head, seeming perplexed at the reaction. Despite having Draco right underneath his touch, Harry felt lonely.  
  
'Well,' said Draco, almost hesitantly. 'Don't _sulk_ . It's unbefitting for my supposed savior. Which, is what you are, right? Not some kidnapper using potent drugs to convince me to sell my organs? I should hope not, I'd very much like to live, thanks.'  
  
Harry laughed. Was Draco trying to cheer him up? 'Let's just go home.'  
  
'My flat in the shoddy corner of Cornwall? Sounds rather difficult when we're still stuck in glitter central.'  
  
'No. Home. As in our home. 12 Grimmauld Place — and it's not _glitter central_ . You used to call it _aureum ludicrum_ . The golden interlude. You made it for us.'  
  
'You think you're enlightening me.' Draco wheezed, 'While I'm still trying to wrap my head around the idea that I make potions for a living. Now you want me to believe I make liquids that bend space-time? This is getting ridiculous.'  
  
'Er, that's exactly what you did, though.'  
  
'Really. As convincing as me being married to you, I suppose.'  
  
'Is that really so hard to believe?' said Harry, Draco’s words still stinging.  
  
He wanted desperately to bring Draco home and reverse the extent of his _obliviation_ (if that was even possible). They couldn't just go back immediately though, _aureum ludicrum_ would force them to be in its space for about an hour, well, depending on the dose anyway, and they weren't out of trouble yet.  
  
'Wait, you're not actually joking?' Draco began, 'I thought that was just you trying to ease the tension. You know, the way saviors go about with damsels in distress — shining their glorified pearly white teeth, flinging their sword around dashingly, flirting like casanovas, and whisking them away?'  
  
Harry stared at Draco.  
  
'No?' Draco bit his lip.  
  
'We're _married_ .' repeated Harry, even more firmly.  
  
Draco's brows disappeared into his hairline. 'By gods, I'm actually married to you? You're not kidding? I've caught myself a hot, dark-haired man with jaws chiseled by Adonis, have I? You're what, head police — so a man of the law to boot. With muscles built for arresting kingpins and the like? Look at your eyes! They're bewitching! Bloody hell. I knew I was good, but this good? Incredible. Why, I should give myself a pat on the back! What in the world did I do to get _you?_ '  
  
\---  
Draco’s POV  
\---  
  
Draco really was surprised, and far too elated to care. Does he shag the man? He still doesn't know his name. How do they shag? Does he slam Draco up against the wall and have his way with him? Does he rim Draco until he’s begging for release? Draco would enjoy some rimming. The man certainly had some tongue, if their earlier snog was anything to go by.  
  
Intense, twinkling green eyes were staring straight at him now. Draco fidgeted under his grasp; the man's hands were still holding him by the upper arms.  
  
'You can let go now, you know, I don't see the cloaked crowd hounding us around this "golden interlude" thing.' said Draco.  
  
'I don't _want_ to.' the man said. ' I would very much like to kiss you right now. Can I? Draco?'  
  
'I don't even know your name!' he complained. As much as another snog with this man would be a dream come true, Draco would very much prefer knowing who he was married to — and possibly soon to be snogging, thanks.  
  
Draco felt the set of strong hands release him, his upper arms immediately missing the warmth that used to be there. The man took out a golden ring, strung on a simple chain from the inside of his shirt. He held it out to Draco. Draco gently plucked it from his fingers and studied it.  
  
On the inside of the golden band, there was an inscription, reading:

  
_Harry J.P. & Draco L.A.B.M. 2005. Not the wrong sort, after all. _

  
‘Harry,’ Draco tested the name on his tongue.  
  
'Draco!' the man, or rather, Harry, beamed.  
  
'What the bloody hell does "not the wrong sort" mean?'  
  
'Er. I sort of... rejected your friendship at first.'  
  
Draco snorted, 'Oh, so I was the one pining? Figures.'  
  
Harry shook his head. 'Sorry, you were a bit of a git at the time. But never mind that. Once the duration of _aureum_ ends, we'll be sent back to the catacombs. I'm really going to have to use the time to prep you for when we run. So listen up.'  
  
'Wait.' Draco interjected, impatiently. 'What happened to the snogging? I recall a proposal, and, frankly, it would be a loss if I didn't say yes. So, where is it?'  
  
Harry pulled Draco flush against his body (and _oh_ , did Draco enjoy that). Draco could feel the bulge hidden below Harry 's jeans, leaving little to the imagination. Heat seared across his body as Harry, supposed husband of his (who was hot as fuck, to boot), bit Draco's bottom lip and tugged him into a deep kiss. He felt more than heard Harry emit a muffled growl into his throat, sending a tingle down Draco’s spine, before there was another round of tongue.  
  
When they finally broke apart after what felt like ages, Draco was gasping and completely dazed. Everything was absolutely golden. There had been hair tugging involved, and Harry had seemed determined to debauch him.  
  
Harry was chuckling, his lips angled into a playful smirk. 'More of that at home. We're about to get sent back. Just trust me when I tell you to do something, ok? You ready, Draco?'  
  
Draco had a feeling he knew what the answer would always be.

 

' _Absolutely not_.'  
  
**_End_ **.


End file.
